


Árbol de la Vida

by Luzbel0418



Series: La Casita Azul [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barty is not a Death Eater, F/M, Fem!Barty, Female Bartemius Crouch Jr., Pregnancy, Regulus Black Lives, She's a good Ravenclaw who saved her husband, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius finds out the truth, Triplets, and now they have four babies, and one in the way, while she was pregnant
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzbel0418/pseuds/Luzbel0418
Summary: Sirius no se consideraba una persona asustadiza. Todo lo contrario, tras haber sobrevivido a todo lo que había pasado —su infancia, Azkaban, dos guerras, una casi-muerte— podía decir que no le tenía miedo a nada. O eso es lo que había querido pensar.Enterarse de que su muy querido hermano pequeño muerto en realidad estaba muy vivo, tras saber la verdad de sus acciones antes de desaparecer del mapa, hizo que el hoyo que no sabía que existía en su pecho se hiciera más grande.En el que Sirius se entera de que su hermano menor sigue vivo y es padre de unos cuantos hijos e hijas. Por otro lado, en un pequeño pueblo de Francia, una gran familia se prepara para el día.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr.
Series: La Casita Azul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151159
Kudos: 5





	Árbol de la Vida

Sirius no se consideraba una persona asustadiza. Todo lo contrario, tras haber sobrevivido a todo lo que había pasado —su infancia, Azkaban, dos guerras, una casi-muerte— podía decir que no le tenía miedo a nada. O eso es lo que había querido pensar. 

Enterarse de que su muy querido hermano pequeño muerto en realidad estaba muy vivo, tras saber la verdad de sus acciones antes de desaparecer del mapa, hizo que el hoyo que no sabía que existía en su pecho se hiciera más grande. 

No se había esforzado en saber más sobre la supuesta muerte de su hermano. No había investigado más sobre el asunto, ni se había parado a pensar en las últimas palabras que este le había dicho dos días antes de su desaparición. Se había visto tan frágil, tan cansado y temeroso, y sin embargo, él no había hecho nada para consolar a quien era su hermano pequeño.

Harry decidió contarle la verdad una tarde, semanas después de la guerra. Sirius estaba mirando el árbol genealógico de la familia cuando le contó sobre el relicario, sobre la nota suicida que le dejó a Voldemort y sobre la verdadera história que Kreacher había estado guardando todos este tiempo. 

Pero mientras su ahijado estaba esperando algún tipo de respuesta, la mente de Sirius estaba funcionando el doble de lo normal. ¿Por qué sentía que había algo raro en el árbol genealógico? ¿Por qué su hermano hizo lo que hizo? ¿Por qué no le pidió ayuda?

Sirius acercó su mano derecha hacia la zona donde estaba la imagen de Regulus y la acarició suavemente. Un poderoso calambre le hizo retirar rápidamente la mano, y con ello, la sospecha de que algo estaba mal, se hizo más grande.

—¡Ay! 

—¡Sirius! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry preocupado. 

—Hay algo mal aquí —volvió a pasar la mano por el mismo lugar y volvió a pasar lo mismo—. Es como si hubiera hechizo.

—¿Por qué habría un hechizo en el árbol genealógico? ¿Qué habría que ocultar?

—No lo sé, pero voy a averiguar que hay debajo —Sirius sacó su varita y apuntó hacia la zona donde sintió el calambre—. Apártate cachorro.

Harry se hizo a un lado, pero mantuvo a mano su varita por si acaso. Sirius entrecerró los ojos en concentración y lanzó un hechizo que Harry no pudo captarlo porque lo había susurrado. Segundos después, una luz salió disparada de la varita hacia el mural. 

Sirius pensaba que no iba a pasar nada, que todo era su imaginación y se estaba volviendo loco. Un sonido chisporroteante llamó su atención. La zona donde estaba el nombre de su hermano Regulus se estaba deshaciendo, dejando ver una segunda capa debajo. Sirius dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa y Harry abrió la boca, pero no sabía qué decir.

Donde las delgadas ramas se habían detenido en la imagen de su hermano menor, habían crecido unas nuevas de aspecto más fuerte y robusto que se extendían en diferentes direcciones, y en ellas, habían cuatro imágenes más. 

—El hechizo ocultaba a más gente… —susurró Harry sin palabras. 

Adam Black era una de las figuras más cercanas a la de Regulus, una figura de pelo rizado y rubio con una sonrisa suave en la cara. Más adelante, una rama se divide en tres —trillizos— concluye Sirius en shock. Celeste Black, Leonidas Black y Estella Black, todos tres de pelo oscuro y diferentes expresiones en sus rostros.

—Cuál es el significado de esto...? ¿No habías dicho que Regulus había muerto?

—Kreacher lo dijo… 

—¡Pues esto demuestra todo lo contrario! Si Regulus tenía dieciocho años cuando murió, ¿¡Cómo es posible que haya tenido cuatro hijos!?

—¡No lo se! ¡Yo solo te he contado lo que sé! —espetó Harry estresado. Sirius se pasó las manos por su cara en un intento de calmarse. Nada de eso tenía sentido—. Mira, junto el nombre hay otro.

—¿Dónde?

—Ahí, donde pone Regulus.

—Bartemius Crouch Jr. … —leyó Sirius sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Eso era surrealista.

—¿Crouch? Pero ese no era…

—Si. Ese hombre tenía una hija, a quien llamó por su mismo nombre.

—Por Merlin, pobre mujer.

—Ni que lo digas. —admitió Sirius respirando hondo e intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando—. Ella era Ravenclaw y era realmente inteligente. No se mucho de ella porque siempre estaba callada y evitaba a todos, pero creo haberla visto varias veces con Reg… La memoria está bastante borrosa…

—¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Desapareció.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo que oyes. Se la dió por muerta, ni siquiera su padre hizo el esfuerzo por buscarla. 

Tras esas palabras, reinó el silencio. Harry se movió sobre sus pies de manera nerviosa, sin saber qué decir ni cómo avanzar con el asunto. Si resulta que Bartemius Jr aparece en el árbol y también cuatro retoños más, eso significa que algo iba mal. Alguien había mentido.

—¿Kreacher no debería de saber algo?

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Sirius, levantando su cara de entre sus manos. 

—Quiero decir, aquí hay algo que falla. Regulus al parecer no murió ese día, según dice el árbol. —señaló Harry el nombre, ahí claramente faltaba la fecha de nacimiento y muerte—. Alguien miente, y ese solo puede haber sido Kreacher.

—Esa rata… ¡Kreacher!

—¡Sirius no! Déjame a mí —todo seguido, llamó al elfo. 

Con un pop característico de los elfos, Kreacher, el viejo elfo de la familia Black apareció enfrente de ellos. 

—¿Quería algo el joven maestro? —preguntó el elfo. Después de entregarle el relicario de su amo Regulus y asegurarle que estaban acabando su trabajo, el elfo empezó a respetarlos más. Aún decía ciertos comentarios que ponían de los nervios a Sirius, pero estaba mejorando.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! —exigió Sirius ya cansado—. ¡¿Por qué había un hechizo sobre el árbol genealógico y por qué nos mentiste acerca de la muerte de Regulus?!

El pequeño y desgastado cuerpo empezó a temblar, y sus grandes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. 

—Kreacher, ¿por qué mentiste? —insistió Harry, pero más amablemente. 

—Y-yo… K-kreacher estaba siguiendo las órdenes… —confesó Kreacher sin más remedio. 

—¿¡Qué órdenes!?

—El amo Regulus le dijo a Kreacher que cogiera el relicario y que se fuera de ahí… —lloriqueo el elfo—. P-pero Kreacher no podía hacer e-eso… no podía dejar que muriera… así que desobedeció y lo salvó…

—¿Por qué no me contaste eso, Kreacher?

—El amo Regulus ordenó a Kreacher que no se lo contara a nadie, ni siquiera a la ama… —se lamentó—. Hechizó el árbol de la familia Black para que no supieran nada de él… y se fue… junto con la joven prometida Barty… 

—¿Prometida?

—¡Se supone que Kreacher no debe de contar nada de eso! ¡Kreacher es un mal elfo! ¡Ha desobedecido al amo Regulus! —se lamentó el elfo y empezó a pegarse golpes con la pared. Harry lo detuvo con un fuerte tirón y le ordenó que se detuviera. El elfo lo hizo, pero seguía llorando. 

Sirius respiró hondo y trató de calmarse. Acto seguido se puso de cuclillas frente el elfo, quien se limpió las lágrimas tanto como podía. 

—Kreacher, ¿lo que dice en el árbol es cierto?

—¡Si! —y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

—¿Habrá alguna manera de contactarlos? —le preguntó Harry a su padrino—. ¿Sabes algo de ellos Kreacher? 

—Kreacher los visita tanto cuanto puede maestro Potter. —contestó el elfo ya más calmado. Sus manos agarraban con fuerza el relicario de su querido amo.

—¿No nos puedes decir donde vive? —el elfo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Si le escribimos una carta se la darías? 

Kreacher se los quedó mirando fijamente por unos largos minutos, hasta que asintió con la cabeza.

—Kreacher puede, pero no puede asegurar nada. 

—Gracias, Kreacher —agradeció Harry. El elfo asintió con la cabeza y desapareció.

Harry miró a su padrino, quien se estaba masajeando la frente mientras miraba el gran mural de la sala. Se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre su hombro, en señal de apoyo. 

—Qué día de tantas emociones, ¿eh?

—Ni que lo digas, cachorro, vaya día.

* * *

Era principios de julio. En un cómodo pueblo en el sur de Francia, el sol resplandecía con toda su fuerza, haciendoles sudar la gota gorda a los pobres payeses que trabajaban para ganarse la vida. Para su suerte, un viento fresco soplaba suavemente, merciento el verdoso pasto. Algunas de las viviendas eran grandes masías llenas de animales y gente realmente trabajadora, otras, eran cómodas casitas donde vivían ancianos para disfrutar de su vejez, otras, eran casas donde vivían familias enteras. Habían grandes patios verdes entre las casas, y en el centro del pequeño pueblo, había un mercado que estaba abierto todos los días, varias tiendas, la biblioteca, entre otros edificios modestos.

Era un pueblo donde todo el mundo se conocía. No había secretos, puesto que todos eran personas que en algún momento dado habían querido dejar atrás su pasado y comenzar una nueva vida. No juzgaban por lo que habían hecho, al contrario, te apoyaban y te echaban una mano para seguir adelante. 

Rodeada por una valla de madera pintada con diferentes colores, una cómoda casa azul de tejado blanco saludaba al sol de buena mañana. Dentro de ella, una gran familia formada por seis integrantes y uno en camino, se despertaban sin prisas. 

En el dormitorio de matrimonio, una pareja de casados dormían plácidamente a pesar del sol que entraba a través de las delgadas cortinas blancas. La primera en despertarse fue Bartemius Black, de soltera Crouch, la esposa muy preñada de seis meses, de Regulus Black. Quien todavía estaba durmiendo muy plácidamente, de espaldas al sol y abrazando la cintura de Barty. Eso contando que una de sus manos estaba sobre su prominente estómago.

—Ugh… —se quejó la rubia, y metió la cara en el pálido cuello pero lleno de cicatrices de Regulus. 

—¿Sol? —preguntó adormilado su esposo, acercándola más hacia él.

—Sol. 

—¿Qué hora es?

—Por las nueve más o menos…

—¿Deberíamos levantarnos ya?

—Estamos a domingo…

—Ya… 

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, ambos acurrucados y compartiendo calor corporal a pesar de ser verano. Barty pasó su pierna derecha por encima de la cadera del otro y suspiró complacida. Llevaba un buen rato con dolor de espalda por estar en la misma postura casi toda la noche. Regulus se rió suavemente y entrelazó más sus piernas, si eso era posible. 

La calma se vio interrumpida por el sonido de múltiples pasos acercándose a la habitación. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió de repente y tres cohetes humanos salieron disparados hacia la cama de sus padres. Siempre, teniendo cuidado con el estómago de su madre claro está. En el marco de la puerta, un joven se apoyó contra ella, el sueño todavía marcado en sus rasgos cincelados.

—Lo siento, mamá, papá, he intentado detenerlos… —se disculpó Adam, su voz siempre suave tenía el acento francés más marcado debido al sueño. 

—¡Tenemos hambre, papá! —dijo una de las niñas, la siempre enérgica Estelle. Su normalmente pelo oscuro liso ahora era un nido que tendría que ser arreglado en un rato. A su lado, su hermano más pequeño y tímido se acercó a su madre y la abrazó. Adormilada, Barty abrazó a su hijo —tanto como pudo con su estómago— y lo puso entre su Regulus y ella. El pequeño Leo se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos.

—Elle, ¡retirada! Leo ha caído, ¡repito! Leo ha caído —le informó Celeste a su triplete. Y acto seguido, se lanzó encima de su padre, seguida de Estelle. Ambas niñas estallaron en risas cuando se vieron envueltas entre los brazos de su padre.

—Nooooo 

—¡Nos atrapan! 

—¡Adam, ayuda!

Adam no respondió, se encontraba dormido justo al otro lado de su madre. Barty acariciaba sus rizos dorados de manera distraída mientras mantenía cerca a su otro hijo. Al otro lado de la cama, Regulus mantenía a sus dos hijas aún abrazadas. Las risas de las niñas pronto se volvieron susurros soñolientos hasta que cayeron rendidas nuevamente.

**…**

Cuando Regulus se volvió a despertar, eran cerca las diez de la mañana. El sol ya había pasado de asomarse directamente por la ventana a empezar a escalar el cielo. Sobre su pecho lleno de cicatrices, sus dos hijas dormían completamente ajenas a la energía que tenían antes. A su derecha, Barty descansa profundamente, rodeada por su hijo menor y mayor cuyas cabezas estaban apoyadas en su pecho y sus manos sobre el abundante estómago de su madre embarazada. Regulus se rió suavemente, sabiendo que Barty después se quejaría de los constantes dolores de pecho.

Se movió levemente para ver cuan dormidas estaban sus hijas. Cuando ellas no hicieron un ademán de despertarse, Regulus las acostó suavemente sobre las almohadas y se levantó de la cama con el menor ruido posible. El intento falló ya que no vió los zapatos que había dejado ayer a un lado de la cama y casi se tropieza. Ese mísero sonido fue suficiente para despertar a los dos rubios de la familia. Primero fue Barty, quien soltó un leve quejido ante la presión en su pecho, y después fue Adam, quien se despertó por el movimiento de su madre. Leo seguía durmiendo sin darse cuenta de nada.

—Ups.

—¿Qué haces papá? —susurró el joven de pelo rizado a su padre, quien tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la cama. 

—El desayuno.

—¿Con que te has tropezado ya? —preguntó adormilada Barty, frotando su dolorido pecho. Al estar preñada, estos se estaban preparando para cuando diera a luz, poder alimentar a su hijo. Hacía que su pecho se viera más voluminoso, si, pero no quitaba que fuera muy doloroso. Sus hijos e hijas tenían la costumbre desde niños de quedarse dormidos ahí, cosa que no le molestaba normalmente menos cuando estaba lactando.

—Los zapatos —se rió Regulus mientras se pasaba la mano por sus desordenados rizos negros. 

—Huuh… no me extraña. Te dije que los dejaras cerca de la puerta.

—Mamá

—¿Mmm?

—Se habría tropezado igualmente.

—Sep, los años han vuelto a tu padre un torpe.

—Oye, que te puedo escuchar sabes —se quejó Regulus mientras se acercaba a la puerta—. Voy a hacer el desayuno, despierta a los niños, ¿quieres?

—Ajá

—No estás muy habladora hoy, ¿no mamá?

—Me duele el pecho, y la espalda… ¡Y la barriga está muy grande y casi no me puedo mover! —se quejó Barty mientras se acercaba al filo de la cama.

—Para eso estoy yo mamá, yo te ayudaré.

Barty miró a su hijo mayor con ojos brillantes. A pesar de ser ambos rubios, piel pecosa y brillantes ojos azules, Adam era completamente opuesto a ella. Siendo más parecido a Regulus, a ese tímido, callado y amable chico que conoció hace tantos años en Hogwarts. Justo antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Sus ojos empezaron a picar. Barty maldijo las hormonas.

—Hey, todo saldrá bien, ¿si? —Adam abrazó a su madre, tranquilizando así sus oscuros pensamientos.

—Si, si —se limpió las pocas lágrimas que habían caído y se dió unas palmadas en la cara para despertarse completamente. No era el momento de recordar oscuros momentos. Le dió a su hijo una sonrisa—. ¿Puedes despertar a tus hermanos?

—Claro.

Adam vió como su madre se levantaba con pesadez de la cama, una mano sobre sus lumbares y otra sobre su barriga y se acercó al baño de la habitación. Acto seguido, se giró hacia sus dos hermanas y hermano menores y procedió a despertarlos. Leo fue el único que no se quejó, o al menos no abiertamente, Estelle soltó un lloriqueo al ser despertada y este se hizo más fuerte al notar que su fuente de calor había desaparecido, Celeste soltó un pequeño quejido y frunció el ceño al ser despertada. 

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Leo en voz baja mientras se frotaba su ojo derecho con su puño. 

—En el baño —Adam se levantó de la cama y dio unas sonoras palmadas para despertarlos por completo. Los trillizos se quejaron, pero se sentaron—. Venga, vamos a desayunar.

Como si eso hubiera activado un botón de inicio, Estelle levantó la cabeza de repente y salió corriendo de la habitación y escaleras abajo hacia la cocina donde su padre estaba haciendo el desayuno. Celeste la siguió, quejándose de que se caería algún día si corría por las escaleras. Leo fue tras ella, agarrado de su mano, pero antes de salir miró a su hermano con una silenciosa pregunta.

—Ayudaré a mamá a bajar las escaleras —el más pequeño asintió con la cabeza y se dejó arrastrar por su hermana.

Adam se levantó de la cama y estiró su cuerpo como si fuera un gato para después pasar una mano por sus rizos, como si eso fuera a devolverlos a un estado más dócil. Escuchó la voz de su madre quejarse desde el baño. 

—Por Merlin, tengo mas estrias que antes. ¡Parecen raíces!

Adam se asomó por la puerta entreabierta del baño, ya había superado el trauma de ver a su madre desnuda después de que ésta entrara en labor de parto mientras se estaba bañando y él la tuviera que ayudar a salir, y la vió situada enfrente del espejo de cuerpo completo del baño. Su largo pelo rubio estaba atado en un desordenado moño en la parte superior de su cabeza y su ropa de dormir —un camisón color pastel— estaba arremangada en la parte superior de su abultado estómago, dejando ver así, las estrias que la recorrían por parte de sus muslos, caderas y barriga. Eran marcas de guerra. Marcas que enseñaban al mundo que era ella quien los había creado y llevado.

—A mi me gustan.

—Solo tú dirías eso, suenas como tu padre —se quejó su madre bajándose el camisón.

—Es normal que tengas mamá, estás embarazada —señaló Adam entrelazando su brazo con el de su madre para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras—. Piensa en algo, al menos no son tantas como con los trillizos.

—Uff, no me lo recuerdes. ¡Vaya meses! Al cuarto mes ya parecía que estaba de siete! 

Adam se rió. Esos fueron buenos recuerdos. En ese momento Adam tenía unos diez años cuando ella estaba esperando a los trillizos. Al principio no sabían que venían tres, pero les pareció sospechoso que su barriga estuviera creciendo tanto en tan poco tiempo. Hubo un día que Adam se lo comentó a su padre —su mamá estaba muy sensible en aquel entonces— y este decidió hacerle una revisión a Barty —después de huir de Gran Bretaña, Regulus se sacó la carrera de senador— para ver si todo estaba bien. Regulus se quedó en shock, Barty se quejó de la suerte de su marido y Adam celebró el tener más hermanos y hermanas con quien jugar.

Cuando llegaron a la espaciosa e iluminada, se encontraron con los cuatro restantes ya tentados en la mesa. Tarros de mermelada flotando por encima de sus cabezas, tostadas dirigiéndose a sus platos correspondientes después de haber salido de la tostadora, boles rebosantes de cereales de colorines y cafés recién preparados encima de la mesa. Había dejado de preparar panqués después de recibir una arcada como respuesta de su esposa la primera vez que estuvo embarazada, desde entonces, Regulus trataba de no hacerlos mientras ella estaba encinta o en casa, directamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? —Preguntó risueño el padre de la familia.

—Mamá se estaba quejando de sus estrías.

—Sabes que estás hermosa, ¿verdad mi amor?

—¡Puaahhh! —Se quejaron las niñas al unísono— ¡Papa! ¡Estamos comiendo!

—¡Uy cuando seáis mayores! —Se rió su padre ante sus exageraciones— ¡Veréis como no os importará eso!

-¡Papá!

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad, es que llevo mucho tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza. Un Regulus feliz con una gran familia y Barty embarazada por tercera vez. 
> 
> Habrán más one shots de este universo.


End file.
